Valentine's Shadow
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: A sweet little V-Day fic about how one night of confession's can help prehpare Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny for the dark future ahead...Her/R, H/G
1. Hermione and Ron

All I Want For Valentine's**  
By: Brianne Crandle  
**  
To love and be loved   
is to feel the sun   
from both sides.  
**  
  
Terrible bloody holiday, Valentine's is, Ron Weasly muttered grumpily from his seat near the fire place. His long freckle sprinkled face was scrunched up in a pathetic pout that made him look more like a two year old than a seventeen year old boy. He was extremely tall, towering at a dignified 6'5, and he easily dwarfed anyone at Hogwarts- except perhaps Hagrid. Ron's red hair was unkempt and unruly, but Harry envied how all the girls drooled over the rugged and dashing look it gave him. Ron had made the Quidditch team in fifth year, and had taken the position of Keeper with great dignity, the effects of the hard practices- lead by Harry, who was now Captain- clearly showed through the muscles that bunched in his arms and abdomen.   
  
Your only upset because your afraid to give Hermione your Valentine, Harry Potter, his best friend, told him holding back a knowing chuckle. He sat on a big cushion straight in front of the fire, warming his hands innocently, cautiously aware of Ron's feet a few inches away from him.  
  
Ron had been keeping Hermione's gift a _very _big secret- even from Harry- and the redhead looked on the verge of instanity. Everyone but poor Hermione knew that Ron fancied her, though Ron never admitted it, it was _extremely _obvious- especially to Harry, who was always around his two frustrating best friends as they stared at each other dreamily when they thought no one was looking. Harry himself had tried to get the two to admit their feelings for each other, but they had been terribly stubborn, and of course denied it, rather loudly and physically in fact- to Harry's great dismay.   
  
Ron's ears went from a pale pink-caused by the fire- to a bright red that nearly glowed. His eyes widened in fear as he looked about nervously, the common room had long been empty, for it was well into the night, but neither of the boys had been able to sleep.   
  
How do _you _know I got Hermione a gift? he whispered harshly, his voice a tone higher than usual, making Harry smile slightly.  
Ron had always had a hard time keeping his feelings in check, especially when it came to certain curly haired know-it-all.   
  
Actually I didn't, but thanks for telling me mate, Harry said grinning happily, pushing up his glasses with an annoyingly smug gesture that made Ron's blood boil.  
  
Ron glared at him and shifted in his chair, some what annoyed at the trick he'd just walked into.   
  
Well don't go telling the whole bloody world, besides I'm not so sure I should give it to her anymore, he sulked pathetically, sinking further into his chair till his long legs touched the fluffy chair across from him. He was always unsure about things when it came to his _other _best friend. Always blushing like mad when she was near, and stuttering like an idiot, and he had these.... these _feelings _that one should not have about one's _best friend._   
  
Harry rolled his eyes somewhat frustrated. Oh come on Ron! What are you a Slytherin? he told him exasperatedly, tossing a bit of parchment in to the fire. It shriveled up instantly and sent forth a loud spark.  
  
Ron's head snapped up to look at Harry angrily, And _what _is that suppose to mean, he asked dangerously, clenching his great fist's.  
  
Harry gulped- Ron's temper was a rather frightening thing for anyone who wasn't Hermione- and he hastily shook his head.   
  
All I'm saying is that you should just tell her your madly in love with her and give her the bloody Valentine that everyone knows you bought her, he said frankly and rose off the floor- mostly to put some distance between Ron's feet and his self- absently dusting off his backside.   
  
Ron frowned and felt his ears go pink once more, he started into the fire broodingly, his feelings tumbled through his head as if a tornado had suddenly erupted there. He wasn't even sure if what he felt for Hermione was more than what a brother felt for a sister. But the feelings that he got when she was near, smiling her beautiful smile, were feelings that no brother should feel about his sister, no matter _how _intoxicatingly wonderful they were.  
  
Do you think I have a chance Harry... I mean with...with Hermione, Ron mumbled, obviously fighting some inner battle with himself, as if some part of him were trying to hold back. Harry, who had been collecting his books and papers from a near by table, preparing to turn in, dropped the books in surprise. Never before had Ron _actually _admitted he liked Hermione...everyone just kind of knew, it was after all _very _obvious.   
  
Harry looked at Ron for a good long minute, sizing him up, his speculations eventually drifting to recent events.   
  
The trio had been through allot in the last seven years, especial this year. Voldemort was running ramped across Britain and Europe, his dark shadow even sliding into America, Hogwarts was one of the only safe places left on the globe. Sometimes, even in such terrible times, it was hard to remember the darkness that waited for them in the world outside when they graduated, especial when Hogwarts was such a wonderful place to be. Seventh year had hit the three of them like a brick, especial Harry, who's life and existence seemed so important to the rest of the wizarding world, like a beacon of hope.   
  
After this year there would be no Hogwarts for them to run to, they would be trapped in the horror that everyone else was facing. It would be time for them to turn away from the happiness that they had clung to for so long and evolve from children into adults. There would be no more hiding in the safe halls of Hogwarts then.   
  
Fear hit Harry so hard, and so suddenly, that he nearly stumbled back with the force of his feelings. The pressure was on, the world wasn't the way it used to be, there was so much more darkness than there was light, and despite Harry's own misgivings, he knew he was tied to the fate of the wizarding world, maybe even the world itself. He was humble, and had never felt as though he played a big part in the war around him, but deep down he knew. He knew that it would all, no matter how many people fought and died, and how many people tired, it would come down to him and Voldemort, like it always had.   
  
Harry, still held by the terror that lingered in the dark fear ridden future, looked over at his silent best friend, and he felt a sudden courage rush through him, like a warm wave or a summer breeze. Ron, who was always there for him, who would never desert him, had someone to fight for. He had Hermione. And maybe, just maybe the redhead was finally realizing how much his feelings would mean in the time to come, when so often one would wonder what there was to fight for, when one questioned the cause that consumed their lives.   
  
Harry, despite his dark feelings, smiled slightly as he gazed at his brooding best friend, so oblivious to the thoughts that were being contemplated in Harry's mind.   
  
If Ron could find something to fight for, if he could fall in love, even when the world was falling apart around him and time itself stood against what he felt, then what choice did Harry have then to live up to his friends hope, and courage?   
  
He didn't.   
  
Harry had always believed, no matter what anyone else said, that Ron was so much better than himself. Loyal and strong, always so sure of what to do. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to face the battle that lay beyond the thick walls of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry? What's wrong mate? Ron asked, looking at Harry with concern, for his best friend had been silent for a very along time, much longer than usual, especial when the matter they were speaking on concerned Ron and Hermione. The look on Harry's face when he finally turned to him, made Ron shutter slightly, for he knew what his best friend was thinking about.   
  
_Would this be the last time that talked about things like girls, or Valentine's day?  
  
Would Ron every get to sit in the Gryffindor common room again without worrying that the rest of the world might not be there when he returned.  
  
_But suddenly, as if something about Ron had changed Harry's out look on the rest of his life, the Boy-who -lived smiled, so brightly it was as if the world was suddenly perfect. Ron frowned, what could he have done, that would make Harry smile so? Or think that there was some kind of greater hope just by looking at him?  
  
Ron, Hermione is going to accept your Valentine, because, no mater how long you pretend your feelings for her aren't there, there as clear as day. _And _if you would stop thinking about how dumb you'd feel if she rejected you, then you'd see she's just as crazy about you Harry moved to kneel in front of him, his smile so big and his eyes so full of hope and trust, that Ron felt his misgivings and doubts drift away.   
  
Hold onto her mate, cuz' when the world gets dark, and it seems like there's nothing left to fight for, Hermione will be the one to pull you back, Ron, despite his relaxation, turned bright red and averted his eyes from Harry's. Then he thought of something, something that had been edging at the back of his mind for a long time.   
  
_If Ron had Hermione to pull him back, to help him in the day's to come, then who did Harry have?   
  
_Harry, as if he was reading Ron's thoughts, said, in a deep resonating voice, And I'll have you two, and the faith you have in me, and each other. The words hit Ron like a ton of bricks, and everything fell into place, like some big puzzle had finally been solved.   
  
Sure there would be days to come when Ron would want to give in, when hope would seem like some childish dream, but there would always be Hermione. Her smiling face, wonderfully kind personality, and her great courage.   
  
He loved her.   
  
He loved her more than he'd ever loved anything in his entire life. And that had to be worth something in the scheme of things!  
  
Then there was Harry. The Boy-who-lived. His very best friend, almost like a brother to him. he'd had it harder than anyone the last several years, the eyes of the wizarding world always on him, waiting for him to screw up, to fail. But Harry was always strong, always so humble, it was almost infuriating a times. Ron wasn't sure he could live with himself if something ever happened to Harry, he felt responsible for him, like his protector, even though Harry would have it other wise.  
  
He turned to Harry, his big, bright blue eyes dark with the intensity of his feelings.   
  
Yes Harry, we're here for you. Always, Harry looked at him, smiling softly up at him, the light playing across his chiseled features like a wild dance of red.  
  
Promise me Ron, that no matter what you'll protect Hermione, no matter what's happening to me,  
  
  
  
Promise me Ron!   
  
  
  
No Ron just promise me, you'll protect Hermione no matter what.  
  
Ron looked Harry for a long second, his blue eyes search his green.   
  
I promise, Ron whispered softly, knowing that Harry was only saying this because he feared his friends lives. Harry was known to blame himself for his friends loyalty and sacrifice, and told them often that maybe it would be best if they stopped being friends. Ron had never seen Hermione so angry- it was not a pleasant experience.  
  
Harry sigh and opened his mouth to say something, when a great sniffling was heard from the dormitory stair case. Both boys turned, very surprised, and held there breath, hoping that who ever it was, hadn't been listening long.  
  
Oh you two! Hermione Granger cried, and stumbled towards them. Tears were running down her pretty face, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and the boys new just by looking at her, that she'd heard the whole thing.  
  
Ron maybe a primitive noise, and looked as if he wanted nothing more than to throw himself out a _very _high window.  
  
Hermione, still crying silently, stopped a few feet away from the two of them, and both Harry and Ron rose slowly to their feet, looking at each other nervously.   
  
_SLAP!!  
  
_Hermione's hand connected with Harry's face in a echoing smack. Harry cupped his face in surprise and pain, and Ron looked utterly shocked.  
  
HOW DARE YOU MAKE RON PROMISE TO PROTECT ME! Hermione bellowed, obviously not caring who heard her. She was very angry now, her face was turing redder by the minute, and her hands were placed firmly on her slim hips, Ron though fleetingly, that she looked allot like his mother just then.   
  
Hermione I...  
  
Don't you dare say anything! Why would you think that I would just _let _you go off on your own! Protect Hermione'! Honestly Harry! Your so dense sometimes! she cried, and her expression changed so drastically, that Ron blinked several times just to make sure he was seeing straight.   
  
Hermione's face had gone from livid and frustrated, to hurt, sad and afraid. Don't ever think that I wont be there for you Harry Potter! she told him softly and threw herself at the black haired boy, clinging to him as if she thought he might leave right then. Harry, though he was very surprised, hugged her back firmly, suddenly thankful she had heard what they had been talking about. After a moment, he drew away from her, and Hermione brushed at her wet cheeks, looking at Ron self conciousely. Harry smiled softly, marveling at the wonderful friends that he had been so blessed with.   
  
Harry said matter of factly, as the silence began to stretch, I think I'll leave you to discuss.... ermmm.. _important _matters. Both Ron and Hermione turned brilliantly scarlet, and Harry chuckled happily when Ron sent him a death look that clearly stated that he would be receiving a very harsh, _and _painful, punishment in the morning.   
  
Night you two, he called over his shoulder, as he raced up the dormitory steps, before either of his best friends could say another word.   
  
Ron cleared his throat nervously, running a shaky hand through his tangled, dishelved hair. Hermione shifted on her feet, and Ron realized that she was just as nervous as he, he took some comfort in the thought.   
  
Well, ummmm I was just coming down to tell you two good night, because I hadn't seen you guys after practice, and I heard you talking and ....and, she tumbled to a halt, twisting her hands together, and refusing to look at him.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, this was it. This was the moment when he finally admitted to her his feelings.   
  
Hermione I...  
  
Ron I love you, Hermione whispered forcefully, as if had taken all her will to say it, and Ron gasped rather loudly, he saw Hermione cringe slightly at his surprise.   
  
Ron cursed under his breath, and closed the short distance between them with one long stride. He swept her up in a tight, loving embrace, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, and he found himself never wanting to let go, excited by the wonderful feeling of her silk night gown against his bare arms and neck. He buried his face in her soft, curly hair, and breathed in the sugary sent. His senses went insane with bent up passion, and he knew that no matter what happened now, he would never forget the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, or the way she fit so perfectly against his body.   
  
I love you so much Hermione, he said harshly, more firmly than he had meant, but he could feel Hermione go weak in his grasp, as if she had doubted his feelings before that moment, when they had been so clearly before her for so long.   
  
Ron, who had now used all of his bravery, was hesitant at what to do next. While he was content just to hold her, her body molded fantastically against his, he felt as though there should have been something more. Hermione, having sensed just as much -and having plenty of courage to spare- pulled back slowly, looked into his bright eyes for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed her warm lips to his, her hands sliding up his chest to grip his broad shoulders, pulling him down against her.   
  
That's when everything clicked into place, her lips connected with Ron's and the world faded away. Ron groaned softly as she ran her fingers through the short hair against his neck, and he buried his hands fiercely into her silky locks, then let one hand slip down her back, and caressed her skin beneath the frail material of her gown. Her mouth parted slightly against his, and Ron ran his tongue slowly across her lower lip, then took it between his own and sucked on it softly, Hermione moaned and fell back onto the couch, that sat behind them. Ron positioned himself above her, and delved his tongue passionately into her mouth, barely able to control the need and want that burned in his veins. Hesitantly, almost as if she were afraid, Hermione touched his tongue with the tip of her own, and Ron sighed and let all his weight rest on her.  
  
Air became scarce and Ron pulled back breathless, Hermione's taste still fresh in his mouth, and he could hardly believe this wasn't so kind of hopeless dream. Hermione smiled up at him dazzled, and pulled him back down to her gently, her mouth playing over his until he laid limp in her grasp.   
  
I love you Ron, she whispered slowly, breathing heavily, as Ron kissed her neck lazily, sucking on her skin softly, sending her in to blissful agony. He was all warmth and body, his hands running up and down her arms, until she thought she would go insane with need.   
  
I have always loved you Hermione, he told her as he kissed the sensitive area near her ear, she bit back a groan a dug her finger nails into his shoulders.   
  
He raised his head suddenly and looked at her so strongly, so full of love, that Hermione shivered. Ron reached forward, and cupped her face in both his hands, his thumbs rubbing over her soft pink tinted checks. Hermione gasped slightly, never knowing that her face could have so many nerves, or that her body could feel so magnificently teased. Ron started into her doe brown eyes for a good long moment, and his gaze was so strong and concentrated that it made Hermione blush despite herself. How could Ron, Ronald Weasly, the boy she'd loved since the first day she'd met him, be looking at her like _this.   
  
_I will always protect you and Harry, Hermione, thatI promise you, he whispered fiercely and captured her lips with his. The kiss was so passionate so painfully wanting that Hermione knew that her lips would be bruised in the morning, but she could honestly care less. Only Ron was allowed to kiss her like this, or make her feel this way, and she never wanted it to stop.  
  
Happy Valentine's day Ron, Hermione whispered as he trailed kisses along her cheeks, her neck, and over her face in a deliciously warm path that left a burning sensation where ever his lips landed.   
  
Oh bloody hell I nearly forgot! Ron lurched off of her so suddenly that Hermione shivered with his lost body warmth.   
  
Ron what in the world are you talking about, she cried somewhat annoyed at his antics, and he turned to face her with a wild expression in his eyes.   
  
I nearly forgot your gift! he told her exasperatedly, as if it had been obvious. Hermione's frown softened a little at Ron's ecstatic behavior, and rose off the couch quickly.   
  
But Ron, you've already given me a wonderful gift, she told him happily, smiling broadly at his confused expression.  
  
You've given me something to live for! And that's the best Valentine's gift I could ever ask for!   
  
  
**********************************************  
  
My best friend cried when she read this, and she doesn't even like reading! (Sad really readings awesome!) Well I hope you like my little Valentine's Day fic.... I was actually thinking of baseing a story off this plot, but I'm not sure, I have allot of works in progress, lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Mwah! I love you all! (Reviews are very welcome *wink*)  
  
~Bri with an I like in hIgh~  
(P.S I had this posted this before but I had to post it again cuz my Comp. was being friking retarded! The reviews already given are at the bottom here! Thanks to you three!! LOL!!)**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
masterofrandom 2003-01-20 1 Anonymous  
Very cute and very funny! I laughed when Ron got mad at Harry at the begginning (is that spelled right?) and when Hermoine slaps Harry! Not too far fetched and romantic! Nice Job!  
  
wm_law (not signed in) 2003-01-20 1 Anonymous  
Ooh this was fabulous. So lovely. If you would write a sequel, it would make me insanely happy :)  
  
Hermione Weasley 2003-01-20 1 Anonymous  
Wwwhhhaaaahhhh! This had me crying too. I thought this was a beautiful little piece. Not only did it contain sweet romance and friendship it also had a nice touch of angst. Although I can't help thinking that you should write another chappie with Harry and Ginny because it seems unfair for poor Harry not to have a love of his own. This was a great story. Our daring trio were all nicely in character as well. If I may be allowed to end on one note of constuctive critisism you may want to double you spelling. Great work though! :-)


	2. Harry and Ginny

**  
  
**All I Want For Valentine's  
**By:Brianne Crandle  
  
**The future belongs to those   
who believe in the beauty   
of their dreams.....**  
  
  
The night was clear and dreamy, like a vision of perfection, a a gentle wind rustling the dark tall trees of the ever illusive Forbidden Forest. Harry leaned against the rail of the balcony and started out at the billions of stars, picking out his favorite constellations, and trying to remember their stories. There was something about the stars, and the heavens, that comforted Harry. There was so much out there in the Universe and hundreds of worlds and lives that he would never hear about, and people that might be facing bigger, greater problems than his own. It made Harry feel rather small, and when one grows up feeling big and important like he had, the feeling can be very refreshing. The moon was full and huge, setting low near the horizon and had a faint yellow touch to its slithering silver texture, it was so close that Harry could easily pick out its many craters. He sighed wearily, not from lack of sleep -though he was tired- but from the terrible weight that hung over his head, and he gazed off into the moon with a glazed expression, his thoughts flying like the autumn leaves in the wind.  
  
Ron had come tromping into their dormitory, about an hour after Harry himself had left, and had resembled a little boy finally given his greatest wish. Harry smiled slightly at the memory. He hadn't needed to ask his best friend what had happened with him and Hermione in the common room, it had been evident in his glowing blue eyes and his rather flushed face. And Harry was more than happy for his two friends, but there... there was something missing. It had been a long time since Harry had really wondered about his own feelings, or his own wants. He was content to support his ever growing need for comfort in his two best friends, but he had this gnawing feeling that it might not be enough.   
  
Harry ran a pale through his jet black hair, that nearly matched the sky in its deep color, his fingers barely brushing over the lightning scar above his left eye. Harry frowned and traced a finger over the white mark, feeling the smooth, slightly raised texture beneath the pad of his finger. The simple mark represented so much and meant a great deal to the rest of the Wizarding world as well, and Harry wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. It was like a terrible constant weight, a constant reminder of his past, when all he wanted to do was forget, forget and move on. Then there was those terrible dreams, dreams that haunted him in a terrible fear filled world of green and heart wrenching screams and desperate pleads for mercy. There was even a part of the dark Lord in him, dark magic that had been embedded in his soul and body. He felt poisoned. Like a ticking bomb ready to go off.  
  
With a grunt, Harry wrenched his hand angrily from his forehead, and squeezed the rough stone rail in front of him, staring fiercely into the darkness, wanting nothing more than to disappear right at the moment and leave behind the pain and hardship that was slowly setting upon him.  
  
Ginny Weasly asked from the shadows behind the curtains that separated the balcony from the rest of the castle. Harry jumped, having already been set on edge by his dark thoughts, and he reached automatically for his wand. Ginny stepped from the darkness into the moonlight, and Harry felt his breath catch, but he kept his smooth cool exterior.  
  
Geeze Ginny you scared me! he said forcing a smile, and putting a hand dramatically to his chest. Ginny smiled sadly, and Harry knew she'd seen through his pathetic attempt for fake happiness.  
  
The youngest Weasly was no where near the squeaky, shy, and tom boyish girl that Harry had know his first five years at Hogwarts. Ginny had blossomed into a beautiful, and fiery young woman, with a temper to match her older brother Ron, and the charm and grace of her devilish twin brothers. Her flowing cherry red hair was wavy and thick, with a natural sheen that shone in fiery undertones under the yellow-silver light of the moon. Her face was pale and perfect, chiseled into flawless beauty that was discussed among many of the boys at Hogwarts. At the moment she wore a white, spaghetti strapped night dress that billowed slightly in the breeze, the hem of her black cloak fluttering gracefully at her ankles. Harry tried desperately not to stare at her perfectly tempting womanly curves, curves that most girls would give most anything for. Ginny Weasly was most defiantly beautiful. And Harry, like many of the other other boys at school, had most defiantly noticed.  
  
She stepped up beside him, and leaned her elbows on the rail, the light breeze playing with her hair, causing a few strands to brush across her pale face, her blue eyes vivid in the moon light. Harry clasped his hands firmly beneath the folds of his cloak, fighting the slowly rising desire to brush the red strands of silky hair away from her glowing face.   
  
What..what are you doing up this late, he asked, his voice cracking slightly in a betraying manner, as he desperately tried to regain his quickly lost composer. This had been happening allot as of late, Harry seemed to lose his cool when ever the youngest Weasly was near, and he found his heart racing a bit beyond its normal rate when ever she looked his way. These were not good signs, _especially _when the source of such feelings happened to come from his best friends younger sister.   
  
Ginny shrugged slightly, looking down at her slim, perfect fingers, as she ran them over the cool stone of the rail. I don't know, couldn't sleep I guess, she said wistfully, and Harry had a pretty good feeling there was allot more behind her lax explanation. He edged closer to her, and propped his elbows up beside hers, looking at her sidelong.  
  
Is something wrong Gin? he asked after a second of uncomfortable silence, looking at her with a warm gaze, that nearly melted her carefully placed emotionless exterior. Harry saw the mask slip away, though it was for only an instant, and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his heart sink. What he saw was fear, and sadness, as well as something else, something that made him feel lower than dirt, no lower than the smallest, stupidest microorganism known to man. What he saw in Ginny Weasly's, beautiful, bright blue eyes, was worse than being hit by a thousand knives. What he saw was pity. It was elusive and brief, but it was there. Ginny pitied him.   
  
Harry snapped his gaze away from hers, his blood pounding in anger and hurt. He had feelings for Ginny, he could admit that, but he'd always kept himself a good safe distance away from her. Ron had informed him in sixth year that his little sister had indeed out grown her child hood crush on him, but that didn't stop Harry from being cautious around her, even after he'd begun to have the strange feelings. But no matter how hard he had tried, the two had become close friends very quickly, nearly as close as Ron, or Hermione. He had found himself pouring out his bent up feelings to her on a few confusing nights when he'd no one else to turn to, and had been surprised to find a wonderful friendship that he had never realized could happen between them. But as he got closer to Ginny, he also felt his feelings for her grow, though he had refused to believe it was happening to him, that he had indeed crossed the line. He had refused to believe he'd fallen for his best friends little sister. But sometimes one can't help but realize things at the most inopportune times, and that very moment, standing _right _right next Ginny, _alone _no less_, _was the worst moment to realize the one thing he had been fighting for so long. He was in love with her. He loved his best friends little sister. He was in love with Ginny Weasly.   
  
Harry, I... I..., she breathed after a while, her voice so soft and unsure that Harry felt his anger and hurt ebb away. He looked at her then, his gaze searching hers carefully, trying to determine how she might respond to his next question.  
  
Ginny.. do you pity me? he asked slowly, barely breathing, fearing the very worst. Ginny looked taken aback, and her eyes darted back and forth, trying to look in both his intense eyes at once.   
  
Y..Yes, I'm sorry I can't help it....I d..don't mean to she said, barely above a whisper, and Harry nearly lost it in the gentle breeze that had wafted towards them. The words hit him with such force it felt as though she had screamed them, for there was now an almost visible barrier between the two of them.  
  
Despite his own misgivings, and his scattered thoughts that told him to run for it now, before he was hurt anymore then he was then, Harry looked up and met Ginny's gaze. His breath caught again, but this time for a whole other reason. What he saw in those eyes, those eyes that haunted his dreams, and plagued him during the day, in those eyes was something that he would never have dared to hope for. But it was there, clear as day, and Harry couldn't believe he had never seen it before. What he saw was love. Love so deep and intense, it very nearly matched his own, and he found himself unable to breath.   
  
Oh Ginny, he breathed and pulled her against him forcefully, no longer caring what boundaries he had crossed, or what rules he could be breaking. Her arms went instantly around his back, and her face buried its self in his neck. She cried then, long heart felt sobs, that held the fear and pain that she felt. Harry buried his face in her hair, letting the silky strands caress his face, and breathed in the light cinnamon smell that always drove him crazy. He rubbed her back, her hair, her face, as she sobbed into his chest, her tears staining his robes, and Harry vaguely remembered the day Charlie had died, how torn she had looked. She had not cried then, nor had she spoken, that was the day the old Ginny left her, and she grew up, so quickly in fact it had shocked everyone, including Harry.   
  
Ginny was letting loose years of pain and sorrow, and the feelings racked her body so strongly that they both eventually ended up together on the cold stone of the balcony, clutching to each other fearfully, trying to push away the pain and suffering that grew all around them. Harry cried as well, though not in the fierce sobs that Ginny was so consumed by, but in a silent flow of tears. Tears that fell and splattered against Ginny's face and hair, until she lifted her tear streaked face and looked at him.   
  
Harry, please don't you must be strong, for me and for yourself she whispered lovingly, her voice strangely clear, especially after so much crying. She removed his glasses, and carefully, unsure of her self, she kissed away his tears. Harry gasped slightly as Ginny's warm, incredibly soft lips played across his skin, her tongue darting out to lick away the tears he had cried so desperately. She pulled away slightly, finished, and looked into his eyes, their faces not even an inch apart.   
  
I love you Harry, she said, and Harry gasped slightly, but didn't waver.   
  
I love you Ginny, I..I need you so much , he said huskily, and leaned forward, across the half an inch that separated them, and kissed her softly. His mind exploded as his lips touched hers, their soft texture playing across the sensitive skin of his lips. He wrapped his arms more fully around her waist, and gently pushed her onto her back, resting all his weight on her. Her arms circled round his neck, and her fingers delved into the soft, slightly curly hair at the base of his neck, letting it slide between her fingers. Harry tentatively let his tongue touch her lower lip, and she shivered under him, and opened her mouth beneath his. Harry lost all thought of the danger ahead, or the sorrow, or pain, but focussed on the woman in his arms. The woman he had loved for so long it seemed almost wrong he had only realized it some moments before.   
  
His hands traveled to her hips and kneaded them softly, as her knees drew up to let him rest in her lap, her thin nightgown falling around her hips. Carefully, as not to frighten her, Harry let his fingers trail lightly up her leg, relishing in the fantastic warm feeling of her soft flesh. Ginny gasped and the kiss intensified until they were nearly clawing at each other, their hands roaming and touching, discovering each other in a primitive, almost unreal manner.   
  
Harry breathed and pulled back, gazing at her flushed face and puffy bruised lips, her face and neck wet with his kisses, and she looked dazed and so over come by pleasure she barely recognized he'd stopped his fantastic onslaught.  
  
He ran a hand down her soft cheek, engraving her image in his mind, he would need it. When he was lost and alone, with no one to hold onto, when he did at last face Voldemort, he would have that image, that wonderful image to save him. To pull him back.   
  
Thank you Ginny, he said and kissed her forehead softly, so over come by his love for her, he could barely breath.   
  
For what? she asked breathlessly, her eyes soft and her face lax and content.  
  
For saving me, he told her firmly, and kissed her again.   
  
What ever the future held, no matter the danger or the hardship that they might face, they would face it together, and no power on earth, not even Lord Voldemort, could stop the love that blossomed that night.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
The endings cheesy huh? *sigh* I couldn't help it! It was just so sweet! I wrote this second part as a prompt from one of my reviewers! You know who ya are! I kinda wrote this for you.. (Hermione Weasly *cough* did I say that? :-D ) Well I hope ya all like this! LOVE YA! Mwah! Reviews are of course welcomed, very much so actually! HAPPY V-DAY ALL!!!  
  
~Bri~**


End file.
